


No Therapists in a Post-Apocalyptic Earth

by Yatteruto (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (NOT STARTED), ?????, Anxiety Attacks, Aromantic, Aromantic Dirk Strider, Borderline Personality Disorder, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation, Work In Progress, depression naps, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yatteruto
Summary: Basically a jumble of oneshots where I project my emotional baggage onto Dirk Strider who has probably at one point or another felt the exact same way.  There are no ships. Maybe some happy moments between Rox & Dirk but ya, mostly him dissociating for however many chapters this ends up being.
Kudos: 3





	No Therapists in a Post-Apocalyptic Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to go to therapy so I don't have to vent like this lmao *peace sign*

(Insert words for a chapter that I will eventually write, but for now only put this because I don't want this to be a draft that deletes in a month.)


End file.
